Entre fumée, feu et désir
by okeo
Summary: Tashigi étant remplacée pour un mois, Smoker va devoir effectuer une mission avec sa nouvelle subordonnée envers qui ses sentiments sont au delà du professionnel... Smoker x OC avec lemon, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez-pas !
1. l'île de tous les plaisirs

_**Un petit Smoker x OC, pour l'amour de la chantilly !**_

_**Petit contexte avant lecture :**_

_**Aiko est une lieutenant-colonelle de la Marine âgée de 25 ans et chargée de remplacer Tashigi pour une durée d'un mois. Elle possède un pouvoir du fruit du démon similaire à celui d'Ace (feu), mais ses flammes sont blanches. L'action se passe environ trois semaines après son arrivée, la relation Smoker-Aiko est donc déjà bien avancée et des ambiguïtés se font ressentir, ambiguïtés qu'une seule mission va faire éclater !**_

_**Note : cette fic comportait tellement de sensualité, de tentation et de SEXE que j'ai décidé de compenser par une petite injection de Romaaaanceee... parce que oui, un ''je t'aime'' et des roulades, c'est romantique ! Ce premier chapitre est (presque ^^ ) tout public, le deuxième comporte un lemon *µ*, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas !**_

_**Smoker, Tashigi et Garp ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda. Tous les autres (Aiko, la voyante etc.) sont de moi.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Navire du colonel Smoker, quelque part sur Grand Line.**

Comme chaque mâtin Smoker était à son bureau pour s'occuper de la paperasse, tenté plus d'une fois de tout balancer par dessus bord !

Trois coups à la porte de son bureau tirèrent le marine de sa corvée. Il releva la tête pour grogner :

-entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Aiko venue déposer un dossier qu'elle laissa sur le bureau pour se mettre au garde-à-vous devant son supérieur. Lui regarda le dossier, puis sa subordonnée.

-c'est quoi ça ?

-mon rapport de mission, capitaine.

Smoker broya ses cigares et dévisagea la marine qui lui faisait face.

-j'avais demandé ce dossier pour hier gamine, pourquoi n'arrive-t-il que maintenant ?

-j'ai pris du retard dans mon travail monsieur.

Smoker cracha une bouffée de fumée en remarquant dans son ton une certaine irritation probablement due au surnom. Comprenant sans difficulté ni surprise qu'elle avait juste eu la flemmardise de le faire hier, il voulut répliquer mais son Den Den Mushi sonna.

-''pulu-pulu-pulu... pulu-pulu-pulu...''

Frustré, il fit un signe de la main pour disposer d' Aiko et décrocha pour répondre dans un grognement :

-colonel Smoker, j'écoute.

-ah Smoker ! ça fait longtemps !

-... bonjour vice-amiral Garp, qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous ?

-j'ai appris que ton équipage se trouvait à quelques jours à peine de l'île de Yorokobi, j'aurais une mission pour toi ! ça t'intéresse ?

-l'île de...

Smoker marqua un temps, puis reprit :

-j'espère que c'est une blague, vice-amiral.

-BIEN SUR QUE NON ! hurla le vieil homme excentrique à l'autre bout du fil. Alors ?

Aiko qui n'était pas partie regarda son supérieur d'un air intrigué, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de l'île de Yorokobi. Smoker qui semblait encore plus irrité qu'avant laissa planer un silence, puis soupira.

-pourquoi diable me posez-vous la question si vous savez que je ne peux pas refuser ?

-BUAHAHAHAH ! Par pure politesse gamin !

-... je vous écoute...

-il s'agit d'une simple mission de reconnaissance : des rumeurs courent selon lesquelles une organisation secrète enlèverait des femmes et des hommes pour en faire des esclaves. Votre mission consiste à vérifier ces rumeurs, et à mettre fin à ce trafic d'être-humain le plus tôt possible.

-... c'est une mission d'infiltration ?

-il faudra sûrement en arriver là pour mettre à jour leur système... tu peux choisir les hommes que tu veux parmi ton équipage actuel !

-... à vos ordres vice-amiral.

-au revoir Smoker !

Smoker raccrocha et poussa un soupir désespéré avant de relever la tête vers son sergent.

-tu connais l'île de Yorokobi ?

-... pas vraiment mon colonel.

Smoker se leva et fit signe à Aiko de le suivre tandis qu'il sortait du bureau.

-on l'appelle aussi ''l'île de tous les plaisirs'' : c'est un port très apprécié des pirates, mais fortement évité par la Marine.

-pourquoi cela ? Si des pirates s'y trouvent, il faut...

-ce n'est pas pour rien que cette île porte un tel nom : tous les plaisirs y sont offerts, des plus simples aux plus... extrêmes. Tu y trouveras forcément ce que tu désires : tous les magasins possibles, tous les produits imaginables, une ambiance de fête tous les jours, des restaurants de tous types à perte de vue, de l'alcool, de la drogue, des femmes et des hommes, et même des combats. N'importe quel capitaine de la Marine sait qu'il ne doit jamais s'y rendre avec ses hommes sinon il les perdra tous dans la folie de cette île. On ne compte plus les marines qui ont déserté après un jour passé sur cette île.

-ah c'est... rassurant. Qui allez-vous prendre pour cette mission ?

-toi.

Marchant à côté de Smoker Aiko leva la tête vers lui, attendant la suite. Son long silence lui fit comprendre la situation :

-attendez vous voulez dire qu'on ne sera que... DEUX !?

Smoker la regarda, son visage impassible :

-ça pose un problème ?

-euh... ben... non.

-bien. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre d'autres hommes en danger pour rien.

-... je comprends, mais qui vous dit qu'on ne va pas nous aussi nous... ''perdre'' ?

-... rien.

-... je vois...

-tu as peur ?

La ''question'' fit se crisper Aiko qui s'irrita devant son supérieur apparemment amusé de la voir dubitative :

-j'ai bien le droit d'avoir un peu d'appréhension étant donné notre situation !

Smoker la regarda un instant mais ne répondit rien, se demandant si elle parlait seulement de la mission. Après trois jours de voyage le navire militaire accosta une île voisine, et de là les deux marines prirent un petit bateau en tenue de civil, direction l'île de Yorokobi. Durant la traversée, Smoker lui détailla les étapes de leur mission : tous les pièges d'argent à éviter, les plans risqués et la marche à suivre. Les deux marines arrivèrent à destination au coucher du soleil, juste à temps pour le début des festivités de nuit quotidiennes. Maintenant vêtue comme une civile, Aiko déambulant dans les rues à côté de son supérieur, regardant d'un œil inquiet les passants tous plus étranges et fous les uns que les autres, se demandant ce qu'elle devait en penser, ou même si elle aussi finirait comme ça plus tard. Une fois arrivés au cœur de la ville, Smoker s'arrêta dans une ruelle déserte et se tourna vers Aiko :

-bien, on fait comme prévu : on se sépare ici et on se retrouve dans 3h, ne sois pas en retard gamine.

Aiko ne répondit rien et le regarda partir en silence, attendant qu'il soit hors de portée pour commencer à ronchonner en partant dans la direction opposée.

-''gamine''... c'est quoi son problème avec mon âge ?! J'ai plus de vingt ans nom de dieu !

Elle descendit quelques rues et entra dans une auberge pour rejoindre un groupe d'inconnus qu'elle comptait bien faire boire jusqu'aux confessions ! Peu avant 2h du matin elle ressortit du bar, des informations plein la tête et contente d'elle, et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous fixé. Ne voyant personne dans la ruelle, elle s'adossa contre le mur et attendit patiemment, profitant de ce moment de presque calme pour souffler, le temps qu'il arrive. Les minutes passèrent et Aiko commença à s'inquiéter, ne le voyant pas arriver.

-c'est pourtant la bonne rue... qu'est-ce-qu'il fiche ?

Elle regarda sa montre indiquant maintenant 3h du mâtin.

-si vous attendez votre ami fumeur, il ne viendra pas...

Aiko sursauta et se retourna d'un coup pour regarder la personne qui lui parlait : c'était une vieille dame, très petite avec des lunettes rondes qui lui faisait des yeux énormes, et vêtue d'une robe touchant terre pour le moins... colorée.

-qui êtes vous ?

-je m'appelle Kitai, je suis voyante ! Votre ami fumeur s'est fait enlevé il y a deux heures environ !

Ahurie, la jeune femme regarda un moment la voyante toute souriante avant de grommeler :

-oh et vous l'avez vu dans votre boule de cristal, j'imagine ?

-non... dans une ruelle, pas très loin d'ici.

Dépitée, Aiko jura intérieurement. ''il me casse les pieds pendant trois jours en me demandant d'être méfiante, et c'est lui qui se fait enlever...''

Toujours souriante, la vieille se retourna et s'avança pour repartir :

-j'aimerais vous aider à le sauver, suivez moi !

-pourquoi je vous ferais confiance, je ne vous connais pas.

-parce que je sais où ils l'ont emmené... et puis, avez-vous réellement le choix ?

Elle n'avait pas tort... à contrecœur, Aiko suivit la vieille voyante qui traversa quelques rues avant d'entrer dans un magasin où une pancarte affichait ''Kitai, service de Voyance''. Après une hésitation, Aiko entra à son tour, et suivit la vieille qui l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique et la fit asseoir sur un coussin.

-je vous écoute, où il est ?

-vous voulez à boire ? J'ai du thé, du café, des aphrodisiaques, des...

-je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je dois retrouver mon... ami.

-ne soyez pas si pressée jeune fille ! Sa vie n'est pas en danger, inutile de vous inquiétez !

Aiko soupira devant l'inébranlable joie de la voyante, et se résigna en acceptant du thé, comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait rien. La vieille revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout le matériel, et servit la jeune marine qui se demandait comment elle pouvait voir avec des verres aussi épais. Kitai s'assit finalement en face d'elle et posa le tout sur la table qui les séparait, puis lui montrer son plus grand sourire :

-votre ami a été enlevé par des marchands d'esclaves, jeune fille !

Aiko la regarda un moment sans rien dire, un peu dépitée par l'optimisme débordant avec lequel elle annonçait une si mauvaise nouvelle. Au moins les rumeurs sur l'existence d'un trafic étaient maintenant confirmées...

-... en quoi c'est rassurant... ?

-connaissez-vous le ''Lady Pink Hotel'' ?

-... pas vraiment, non.

-c'est une maison close, située plus en amont et surplombant toute la ville.

-le haut bâtiment illuminé ?

-tout à fait ! La gérante et propriétaire s'appelle Madame Keili Emi, c'est une très belle femme qui contrôle une bonne partie de la ville. Elle est très respectée et même crainte par la plupart des habitants de l'île. Il se trouve qu'elle a passé commande auprès des marchands d'esclaves pour qu'ils lui trouvent des hommes attirants et en bonne santé, alors vous pensez bien lorsqu'ils ont vu votre ami fumeur se balader avec sa veste ouverte, ils ont sauté sur l'occasion !

''mais quel crétin...''

-que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-oh et bien, il va passer du bon temps, je puis vous l'assurer !

-vous semblez bien connaître le système... pour une vieille dame.

-j'ai moi aussi eu l'occasion de découvrir l'envers du décor dans ma jeunesse, mais j'ai pris ma retraite il y a plusieurs années déjà, maintenant je lis l'avenir !

Aiko haussa un sourcil, regardant d'un air ahuri la vieille qui levait les bras en l'air d'un air très théâtral :

-vous avez vendu votre corps... ?

-oh non ! Jamais ! Je m'occupais des commandes de l'ancienne gérante du Lady Pink Hotel, et croyez-moi, j'en ai vu des choses !

-... comment je peux le sortir de là ?

-alors ça, c'est à vous de décider, je ne suis pas experte en évasion ! Je sais que Madame Emi ne vous le vendra pas, sauf si vous êtes la plus riche des femmes.

-... et foncer dans le tas n'arrangera rien...

''il me faut juste le faire échapper, le reste de la mission n'importe plus puisque son témoignage suffira pour faire couler leur trafic''

Réfléchissant à un moyen de le sortir, Aiko but cul-sec son thé, puis reposa la tasse :

-si je me fais passer pour une cliente, je pourrais le faire échapper ensuite ?

-hmm... ça pourrait marcher, mais il va vous falloir pas mal d'argent pour vous offrir les services du Lady Pink Hotel, beaucoup d'argent ! Sans compter le pot de vin pour avoir le bon gars...

-impossible qu'il soit déjà disponible, ça ne fait que deux heures qu'il a été enlevé.

-vous croyez ?! Nous sommes à Yorokobi, ne l'oubliez pas !

-... je me passerais de pot de vin, je prendrais le premier venu pour entrer, après je me mettrais à sa recherche.

Aiko vérifia ses poches... vides.

-Par contre, je n'ai pas... plus d'argent...

-laissez-moi deviner, vous avez tout dépensé dans l'alcool !

Elle la regarda d'un air ahuri.

-comment vous le savez ?

-je suis voyante !

Un silence se fit, et la vieille éclata de rire devant l'air perdu de la jeune femme :

-je plaisante ! Vous sentez l'alcool à plein nez, même si vous semblez avoir toute votre tête !

-ça ne règle pas mon problème d'argent...

-peut-être que je peux vous aider... moi même je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour une telle dépense, mais nombreux sont les pirates en ville qui seraient ravis de vous offrir leur primes...

-remettre des criminels à la Marine et récupérer l'argent de la prime pour payer notre entrée... pourquoi pas.

Aiko se leva et s'avança pour sortir de l'arrière boutique, sous le regard de la vieille toujours assise :

-mais il vous faudra bien une journée rien que pour l'aller...

-je serais de retour dans deux heures... merci pour le thé !

Aiko salua la vieille et sortit de la boutique pour aller traquer les grosses primes. Une demi-heure plus tard elle retourna au bateau avec trois hommes de 100 millions de Berrys et les jeta dans l'embarcation qui les avait amené ici elle et Smoker. Elle détacha ensuite la corde, et rama un peu pour prendre le large. Éloignée du rivage, elle s'avança au bout de l'embarcation, cala ses pieds pour être bien stable puis tendit un bras vers l'eau et murmura :

-white breath...

Un rayon blanc enflammé sorti de son bras propulsa le bateau qui glissa sur l'eau à une vitesse effarante. Las structure de bois grinça un peu, l'embarcation devenue un hors-bord. ''espérons que cette maudite barque tienne le coup...'' Après 30 minutes de course effrénée, le petit bateau accosta l'île voisine et Aiko revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une valise de 300 millions de Berrys en main qu'elle jeta dans l'embarcation avant de repartir. Le retour fut aussi rapide que l'aller, elle retrouva sans peine la boutique de la vieille.

-ah ! Vous êtes de retour plus vite que prévu ! Attendez ici, je comptais vous donner quelque chose...

La vieille disparut dans l'arrière boutique et revint peu après avec un flacon et des vêtements.

-Tenez, ça devrait faire disparaître l'odeur d'alcool !

-vous n'étiez pas obligée, je...

-c'est rien ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire, pour vous et votre ami.

Aiko la remercia et se changea dans l'arrière boutique avant de boire le contenu du flacon. Une fois prête elle s'avança pour sortir de la boutique.

-oh ! attendez ! Il y a autre chose dont je ne vous ai pas parlé !

Arrêtée sur le pas de la porte, Aiko pivota pour écouter la voyante.

-du temps où je gérais les arrivées d'esclaves au Lady Pink Hotel, les scientifiques ont mis au point une solution qui, injectée, accentue le désir charnel de la personne. Seulement ce produit est d'une telle puissance qu'elle peut rendre folle la personne si rien n'est fait !

-... quel rapport avec moi ?

-l'ancienne gérante du Lady Pink Hotel a toujours refusé de l'utiliser, mais Madame Emi l'utilise maintenant pour s'assurer que ses clients consomment à chaque fois qu'ils viennent, qu'ils soient toujours satisfaits et reviennent à coup sûr ! Elle n'en injecte que très rarement à ses employés, puisque ce produit agit comme une drogue...

-... comment on s'en débarrasse une fois le produit injecté ?

-oh c'est très simple, il vous suffit de soulager vos désirs ! faîtes-vous plaisir ! vous me suivez ?

Aiko la regarda un instant, à la fois étonnée et désespérée :

-oh... j'en ai bien peur...

Elle remercia la vieille puis s'avança pour sortir, mais s'arrêta juste à l'entrée :

-... j'aimerais savoir : pourquoi m'aider ? je ne vous connais pas, et vous devez en voir tous les jours des enlèvements...

Kitai s'avança et lui montra son plus grand sourire :

-je vous l'ai dit, je suis voyante... et j'aime bien les histoires d'amour !

Ne s'y attendant pas, Aiko se crispa et sortit précipitamment de la boutique pour cacher son rougissement. Elle salua la voyante puis se dirigea vers l'imposant bâtiment surplombant toute la ville. Après 15 bonnes minutes de marche, elle arriva devant l'entrée et se décida à entrer, toute apparence d'ivresse désormais indétectable. Elle s'avança dans le hall composé d'un salon animé entouré de deux escaliers se rejoignant à l'étage où des couloirs étaient visibles. Quelques danseuses attiraient l'attention des clients assis dans les canapés ou au bar sur le côté, et des serveuses vêtues de longues robes de soie rouges déambulaient pour satisfaire les demandes. À peine entrée Aiko fut de suite accueillie par une femme vêtue de rouge, les cheveux noirs remontés derrière et maintenus par des pinces :

-bienvenue au Lady Pink Hotel, je m'appelle Lilie, et je suis à votre entière disposition, si vous désirez quelque chose : nous avons un bar si vous voulez vous désaltérer et des divans si vous voulez prendre votre temps avant de profiter des plaisirs plus particuliers qu'offrent notre maison.

Aiko la regarda et lui rendit son sourire pour jouer le jeu, affirmée :

-je suis arrivée en ville il y a peu, et on m'a raconté que votre établissement était un de ceux à ne rater sous aucun prétexte. Je suis donc venue voir si ces rumeurs sont fondées...

La femme afficha un sourire ravi, apparemment convaincue :

-Le Lady Pink Hotel est un endroit que vous n'oublierez pas, je peux vous l'assurer, madame... ?

-... Kumi, Naho Kumi.

-dites-moi quels sont vos désirs, et je les exaucerais...

Aiko dut retenir un rougissement tant sa voix était sensuelle, elle décida donc de répondre avec une voix toute aussi sensuelle et joueuse :

-en êtes-vous sûre ? Je vous préviens, je suis difficile à contenter...

Lilie la regarda, un air de malice dans le regard :

-si vous m'accordez un peu de votre temps, je pourrais deviner tous vos plaisirs cachés...

-vraiment... ? Eh bien, surprenez-moi Lilie...

L'hôtesse se retourna et invita sa cliente à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés qui meublaient la salle, pour ensuite faire de même.

-nous parlerons note plus tard, je vous fais confiance... je vais vous parler, et tenter de trouver le partenaire qui vous conviendra le mieux... pour cette nuit.

-hmm... votre petit jeu me plaît... je vous mets au défi de trouver mes fantasmes !

-et j'accepte ce défi avec plaisir !

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, et Lilie proposa une boisson qu'Aiko accepta avec plaisir, s'impatientant intérieurement de devoir subir cette comédie pour ne pas paraître étrange. Autour d'elles d'autres femmes habillées comme Lilie s'occupaient de clients arrivés avant elle et discutaient, les faisant rire et les divertissant. Certains quittaient les canapés et montaient les escaliers, probablement en direction d'une chambre. Lilie s'avança et coupa la distance elles-deux pour regarder Aiko droit dans les yeux :

-vous êtes une femme de caractère... et vous êtes une menteuse...

Aiko ne se démonta pas et haussa un sourcil, amusée :

-une menteuse, moi ? Dites-moi alors, Lilie, sur quoi ai-je menti ?

-vous le cacher admirablement bien, toutefois, il n'empêche que cette nuit sera votre première fois.

Le sourire amusé d'Aiko disparut d'un coup, confirmant les suppositions de Lilie.

-c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous, la maison offre les premières fois. Et puis...

Lilie s'approcha plus, puis s'assit sur la marine jambes perpendiculaires pour murmurer à son oreille:

-je me ferais un plaisir de rendre cette première nuit inoubliable...

Aiko eût un frémissement en entendant son chuchotement, et murmura :

-votre proposition est très alléchante... cependant je suis attirée vers un tout autre... genre.

Toujours assise sur elle, Lilie continua de murmurer à son oreille :

-vous aimez les hommes ?

-... oui.

Sa voix commença à trembler tandis qu'une chaleur envahir son corps, inconsciemment excitée de l'admettre à haute voix.

-et comment les aimez-vous ?

-je...

La vue légèrement trouble, Aiko regarda son verre vide posé sur la table et jura intérieurement, réalisant qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Elle qui pensait que cette drogue ne pouvait être qu'injectée, elle ne s'attendait pas à la boire entre deux conversations...

-vous les aimez grands, forts, et puissants... virils.

Le dernier mot eût l'effet d'une onde de choc sur Aiko qui frissonna, sentant l'excitation monter sans pouvoir la contrôler. Lilie prit ses mains pour les poser sur sa robe rouge tandis qu'Aiko la regardait droit dans les yeux, les siens mi-clos :

-... possible...

-vous le voulez pour vous toute seule... dominante... ou dominée ?

-... devinez...

-pour cette nuit... dominante.

-... vous êtes douée.

-je sais. Il y a tant d'autres choses à dire, mais j'ai déjà tout deviné... je sais ce qu'il vous faut : un nouvel arrivant.

Lilie se leva et invita sa cliente à la suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, voulant à tout prix soulager cette excitation qui l'obsédait. Aiko monta les escaliers en silence, oubliant peu à peu pourquoi elle était là, elle entra ensuite dans une chambre, guidée par Lilie.

-un bon calibre pour une première fois, je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi... savourez bien...

Lilie recula et sortit de la chambre, puis elle referma la porte coulissante. La chambre était grande et bien éclairée par quelques lampes murales, sur la droite se trouvait un accès ouvert à un balcon qui laissait entrer la lumière nocturne et donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville portuaire et l'océan. Aiko tourna la tête et s'avança lentement vers le lit situé sur sa gauche, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle et l'esprit brouillé par sa respiration saccadée d'excitation. Adossé en position presque allongée et menotté à la structure du lit se trouvait un homme simplement vêtu d'un boxer avec un tissu de soie le bâillonnant. Aiko s'approcha plus et croisa le regard de l'homme qui la regardait, semblant la reconnaître mais incapable de parler.

-c... colonel... ?! Attendez je...

Aiko vacilla et s'appuya contre la structure du lit, retenant un gémissement. Il était tellement désirable ainsi... il était tout à elle, rien qu'à elle, et elle en avait tellement envie... depuis si longtemps. Complètement perdue dans ses désirs, elle s'avança et monta sur le lit pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur Smoker qui ne pouvait que la regarder faire, à la fois inquiet, surpris et énervé, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Aiko elle pouvait sentir la chaleur dans tout son corps tandis qu'elle était assise sur ses hanches, pressant doucement la bosse de son boxer. Ses inspirations étaient rapides mais faibles, chaudes et saccadées : elle en avait tellement envie... tendant la main, elle sentit tout de suite le granit marin en touchant ses menottes, et caressa son bras depuis sa mains pour arriver jusqu'à son épaule en dessinant le contour de chaque muscle. Smoker lui la regardait et jurait à travers le tissu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne le détachait pas. Croiser son regard suffit pour répondre à sa question, et le désir, l'excitation d'une ampleur peu commune qu'il voyait dans ses yeux bleus lui firent comprendre qu'ils avaient réussi à la droguer avec ce ''désir liquide'' dont il avait lui aussi entendu parler. Aiko se pencha et commença à embrasser le corps de son supérieur en commençant par son cou, sa clavicule et enfin son torse. Smoker sentit malgré lui la chaleur monter en lui, et sa respiration devint plus profonde, plus rapide alors que chaque contact de ses lèvres sur ses muscles lui donnait envie de gémir. Il ferma les yeux et testa la solidité des menottes, tentant de contenir son excitation tant bien que mal pour ne pas oublier la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Aiko se redressa peu après et baissa le tissu faisant office de bâillon pour l'embrasser sans attendre. Pris par surprise, Smoker rouvrit brusquement les yeux en la laissant explorer chaque recoin de sa bouche, et ne put que savourer ce baiser interdit, se délectant de sentir leurs deux langues batailler malgré tous les remords qui le prenaient. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui et lui dire... Aiko l'embrassa avec tout l'empressement de la drogue dans ses veines, puis elle coupa le langoureux baiser et laissa des dizaines de baiser dans son cou, savourant la douceur de sa peau et caressant ses muscles finement dessinés. Elle descendit jusqu'à son boxer et déposa de doux baisers sur le tissu maintenant trop petit pour contenir le désir de son supérieur, qui se retenait difficilement de gémir.

-Aiko attend il f...

Aiko se redressa et prit à nouveau ses lèvres, l'embrassant encore et encore. Elle ne voulait plus que ses lèvres et en même temps tout le reste... elle se redressa et le regarda pour lui ordonner le silence. C'est à ce moment-là, quand les yeux bleus de la sergent rencontrèrent les yeux argentés du colonel, qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle resta un moment ainsi, penchée au dessus de son supérieur, ses longs cheveux chatouillant la peau du colonel qui la regardait toujours.

-n'oublie pas pourquoi on est là... Aiko...

Temporairement lucide mais toujours aussi avide de lui, elle se crispa et grimaça, puis elle prit son visage entre ses mains et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes, sa respiration crispée et saccadée.

-pardonnez-moi...

Fermant les yeux, elle céda et l'embrassa à nouveau, lui donnant de doux coups de hanche pour qu'il gémisse contre ses lèvres. Elle coupa le baiser peu après, tous deux essoufflés.

-je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance...

-j'y arrive pas... j'en ai tellement envie...

Tout son corps lui hurlait de ne pas le quitter, de ne pas s'arrêter... comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-est-ce réellement ce que tu veux ?

Smoker ancra son regard dans celui d'Aiko qui se bloqua. Ce qu'elle voulait... ? Aiko le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, puis elle ferma les yeux et referma ses jambes autour de Smoker en le serrant aussi fort que possible. Lui l'entendit murmurer contre son oreille :

-ce n'est pas... ce que je veux...

Aiko resserra encore l'étreinte, et Smoker cru un instant qu'elle allait l'étouffer avant d'entendre le cliquetis de la clé déverrouillant les menottes à sa main gauche. Il tourna la tête et réalisa qu'elle avait pris la clé sur la table de chevet pour le libérer, l'ayant serré contre elle pour ne pas s'arrêter. Une main enfin libre, Smoker attrapa la clé et libéra son autre main tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son épaule et dans son dos. Il n'attendit pas et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer à son tour aussi fort que possible, parfaitement conscient de l'effort surhumain qu'elle venait de faire. Il pouvait la sentir trembler et respirer profondément, se retenant autant que possible pour ne pas céder... mais elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi les gens qui résistaient perdaient la tête... ce besoin était juste insupportable, c'était de la torture... leur étreinte fut brisée quand on frappa à la porte.

-madame Kumi, je vous ai apporté des boissons pour agrémenter votre nuit !

Smoker s'enfuma et mit d'une traite son pantalon, sans bouton, sans braguette, sans veste, sans ceinture et sans chaussure pour reprendre Aiko dans ses bras et s'avancer en direction du balcon juste avant que Lilie n'entre, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

-mais qu'est-ce-q... !

Réagissant de suite, l'hôtesse lâcha son plateau et s'élança avec une agilité impressionnante pour ouvrir le tiroir du meuble juste à côté de la porte et pointer une arme à feu sur Smoker qui s'enfumait pour sortir. Lui qui avait déjà eu droit aux menottes en granit marin, il ne fut pas surpris en voyant un filet du même genre sortir, et l'esquiva de justesse avant de s'envoler du balcon. Aiko dans ses bras complètement dans le cirage, il survola la ville nocturne et se posa dans une ruelle déserte pour reposer Aiko. Il la reprit tout de suite dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et ne contrôlait d'ailleurs plus grand chose, il jura un bon coup, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Heureusement pour lui, une petite dame aux lunettes rondes passait dans le coin...

-si vous voulez la sauver, suivez-moi, vite !

Son instinct lui hurla de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter pour entrer à son tour dans l'étrange boutique de voyance. La vieille voyante l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique et le laissa allonger Aiko sur la pile d'innombrables coussins recouvrant maintenant le sol de la petite pièce adjacente, là où un peu plus tôt Aiko et la vieille avaient pris le thé.

-laissez-moi l'examiner...

Smoker s'écarta et laissa la vieille s'approcher d'Aiko.

-qui êtes-vous ?

-je m'appelle Kitai, je suis voyante ! Je suis une amie d'Aiko, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-je crois qu'ils lui ont donné quelque chose...

La vieille se redressa et se tourna vers Smoker, enjouée :

-je confirme, il l'ont drogué ! Vous pouvez encore la sauver, mais il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps, elle est déjà loin !

-... qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

-vous le savez déjà, j'en suis persuadée !

-vous foutez pas de moi il y a sûrement une autre solution !

-il n'y a que ça pour faire disparaître la drogue le plus vite possible ! Il existe sûrement des antidotes mais je n'en ai pas et d'ailleurs elle sera folle avant d'en trouver ou d'en faire !

-jamais j...

-Smoker...

Aiko ouvrit les yeux et Smoker s'agenouilla près d'elle :

-fais-le... je t'en supplie...

Smoker grimaça devant l'envie dans ses yeux qui semblaient souffrir. Le cœur du marine se serra dans sa poitrine et il lui fallut un long moment avant de renoncer, n'ayant pas le choix.

-... d'accord.

La vieille se retourna et repartit dans l'entrée :

-bon bah je vous laisse alors !

Après que la vieille fut partie Smoker s'allongea doucement sur Aiko et hésita un temps, puis embrassa délicatement son cou et sa clavicule. La drogue répondant d'elle-même aux caresses du marine, Aiko passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs, ses baisers la soulageant sans qu'elle puisse le lui dire. Même si elle le désirait plus que tout, Smoker ne pouvait se contenter de la prendre ainsi, l'impression de viol était trop forte... non, il était décidé à lui faire l'amour comme il se doit, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, sans toutefois oublier qu'il n'était pas là pour en profiter, mais pour lui sauver la vie. Il continua ses baisers, se forçant à penser ainsi pour ne pas s'impliquer plus qu'il ne devrait. Tout en la couvrant de baisers il retira délicatement les vêtements de sa partenaire, puis il retira son propre pantalon et son boxer. Leur corps maintenant dénudés l'un contre l'autre et leurs jambes entrecroisées, Smoker sentit sa partenaire passer ses bras dans son dos pour caresser sa peau en explorant chaque partie de son corps musclé.

Il se crispa encore plus contre elle qui l'embrassait et le serrait contre elle, n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'il la pénètre. Lui tentait désespérément de contenir l'excitation qu'elle faisait monter en lui avec ses caresses et ses baisers tandis que leurs deux corps se frottaient doucement l'un contre l'autre. Comprenant qu'elle avait remarqué sa retenue, Smoker l'embrassa amoureusement et lui rendit ses caresses pour partager la chaleur infernale dans son corps. L'excitation faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite, sa respiration était maintenant effrénée. Malgré tout le désir qui envahissait et manipulait presque son corps, Smoker se faisait violence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et culpabilisait de vouloir à ce point sa subordonnée. Aiko sentit sa réticence et coupa le baiser, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille, terriblement excitée :

-je ne veux que toi... prends moi...

Le souffle presque coupé, Smoker frissonna alors que son cœur martelait sa poitrine et que son sang battait ses tempes et le haut de sa verge depuis longtemps redressée. Il ne put s'en empêcher et s'imagina en elle, rentrant et sortant, embrassant ses lèvres, ses seins... il voulait la voir jouir, il voulait la faire jouir, et jouir avec elle... il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il en avait tellement envie... s'il avait laissé son corps agir, il y a longtemps qu'il serait déjà en sueur, gémissant de plaisir sur elle en la prenant dans toutes les positions. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Aiko finit par le supplier :

-sauve moi... Smoker.

* * *

_Voilà ! Heureusement pour vous je finis toujours mes fics avant de les publier, vous aurez donc tout d'un coup car je déteste faire attendre ! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce tit Smoker x OC !_


	2. lemon

Smoker ferma les yeux et l'embrassa une dernière fois en la prenant dans ses bras. Il se redressa ensuite à contrecœur, et s'agenouilla. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il écarta délicatement ses jambes et laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses cuisses tandis qu' Aiko gémissait doucement, sa voix tremblante d'excitation. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses cuisses et descendit lentement en déposant des baisers tout du long jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il la regarda une dernière fois, puis baissa les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur son point faible qu'il tortura tendrement. Noyée par les brusques vagues de plaisirs qui envahissait son cerveau, Aiko poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra, fermant les yeux tant le plaisir était intense. Smoker accompagna vite le travail de ses lèvres avec sa langue et garda sa partenaire contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour de ses cuisses pour qu'elles restent écartées. Aiko continua de gémir et de se débattre un moment avant de s'abandonner aux caresses de Smoker qui s'enivrait de ses doux gémissements qui l'excitaient encore plus, et ne laissaient plus aucune autre pensée possible dans son esprit. Après quelques minutes Aiko commença à haleter et à se débattre de nouveau en posant une main dans les cheveux de Smoker qui comprit qu'elle allait bientôt jouir. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède finalement et se cambre en cachant son visage dans les coussins dans un dernier gémissement, les yeux fermés. Content de lui, Smoker se redressa et resta à genoux devant elle pour la regarder reprendre son souffle, trempée de sueur. En réalité il espérait que cet orgasme suffise pour annihiler la drogue dans son corps, même si au plus profond de lui il voulait plus que tout aller plus loin et la pénétrer pour la faire jouir, encore et encore... ne pouvant plus attendre sa réponse il s'avança et se pencha sur elle pour vérifier son état. La tête toujours tournée et enfoncée dans les coussins, elle gardait les yeux mi-clos et haletait, la bouche entrouverte. Smoker glissa sa main sous sa joue et ramena doucement son visage pour croiser son regard.

-... ça va ?

À peine il eût terminé sa phrase que des bras l'entourèrent pour l'allonger de force et l'emprisonner en étau. Aiko le serra contre elle et posa ses lèvres posées contre son oreille, lui permettant de sentir son souffle chaud et encore rapide contre sa peau lorsqu'elle murmura, sa voix de nouveau lucide:

-merci...

Smoker qui était toujours aussi excité frissonna, et lui rendit à contrecœur son étreinte alors que l'abstinence devenait une torture pour lui. Ne pouvant plus tenir il la relâcha et se recula pour s'éloigner d'elle avant de commettre l'irréparable, la sachant de nouveau lucide. Aiko le laissa reculer mais prit son visage entre ses mains pour le retenir à quelques centimètres du sien. Smoker se força à tenir bon encore quelques secondes et croisa son regard, le sien la suppliant à la fois de le laisser partir et de le retenir. Aiko esquissa un doux sourire essoufflé et posa son front contre celui de Smoker pour lui murmurer, les yeux mi-clos :

-merci... de m'avoir laissé le choix...

D'abord surpris, Smoker voulut répliquer, mais Aiko s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour y déposer un simple baiser qui suffit à démolir le peu de résistance que Smoker avait encore. Incapable de la repousser alors que son corps et son cœur lui hurlaient de ne pas quitter ses lèvres, Smoker ferma les yeux à son tour et lui rendit son baiser, ne voulant plus résister. L'un ouvrit doucement la bouche, l'autre en profita pour approfondir le baiser tandis que chacun caressait l'autre, rendant l'étreinte torride et le désir toujours aussi insupportable. Ne pouvant plus tenir il coupa le baiser et descendit pour embrasser ses seins tout en caressant ses cuisses qu'elle referma autour de ses hanches pour l'inviter à continuer. Smoker remonta après quelques gémissements et l'embrassa à nouveau, juste avant de se guider d'une main pour la pénétrer sans la perdre des lèvres. Aiko elle était prête à le laisser la prendre comme il le voulait... elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour sans retenue. Elle le sentit entrer lentement, puis s'arrêter net en se rendant compte qu'elle était vierge. Smoker coupa le baiser et recula la tête pour la regarder tout en restant allongé sur elle, à la fois atterré et inquiet, ses mains maintenant sur ses hanches. Aiko posa ses bras sur la nuque du marine, sourire amusé en coin :

-tu as peur ?

Smoker la regarda un instant, puis lui rendit le même sourire amusé :

-juste un peu d'appréhension...

avec la drogue et le précédent orgasme il n'y avait plus grande priorité à être gênée par cette première fois, lui ayant fait croire l'inverse.

-je vais t'aider, attend...

Aiko caressa le torse de Smoker puis glissa ses mains dans son dos pour descendre jusqu'à ses hanches, le faisant frisonner au passage du bout des doigts. S'aidant de ses jambes, elle ramena doucement ses hanches vers elle pour l'amener plus loin en elle et gémit doucement avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres, maintenant pleinement décidé à la contenter. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir sous la pression qu'exerçait la virginité de son second sur sa verge enfin satisfaite. Il reprit ses lèvres et commença à bouger lentement en donnant de sensuels coups de hanches, obtenant de petits gémissement de sa part chaque fois qu'il arrivait au bout. Collé contre elle, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien, et accéléra peu à peu le rythme de ses va-et-viens en sentant ses seins bouger contre son torse musclé au rythme de ses coups hanches qu'il voulait le plus doux possible pour cette première fois. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et suivait son rythme sans quitter ses lèvres, les yeux fermés et ses mains agrippant les hanches qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir... lui la tenait d'une main à la taille, l'autre sous sa cuisse jambes écartées. Oubliant complètement le monde autour d'eux, ils coupèrent le baiser et se mirent à gémir ensemble en accélérant encore le rythme devenu frénétique, leur respirations effrénées, aussi chaudes et rapides l'une que l'autre. Remontant sa main jusqu'à son épaule, Aiko ouvrit légèrement les yeux et regarda Smoker qui tenait maintenant son autre main dans la sienne contre les coussins et gardait un rythme effréné qui le faisait haleter, son corps maintenant en sueur facilitant la friction de leurs deux corps. Lui était complètement hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus océan dans lesquels il ne voyait que du plaisir, du bonheur. Leur visages étaient si proches qu'ils respiraient le même air torride et sentaient leurs cœurs battre en même temps... ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Aiko ne cède la première et ne resserre son étreinte en se cambrant, atteignant enfin l'orgasme qu'elle désirait tant. Cédant à son tour en la sentant se contracter autour d'elle, Smoker ferma les yeux et se contracta, sa respiration coupée par l'intense plaisir qui l'envahissait. Après un gémissement de plaisir essoufflé tous ses muscles se détendirent, et Smoker rouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa partenaire, les deux amants haletant et tremblant, vidés de leur énergie. Aiko croisa son regard et esquissa un sourire haletant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux gris pour caresser son visage de l'autre. Lui aussi encore essoufflé, Smoker coupa les quelques centimètres les séparant et reprit ses lèvres pour partager sa chaleur par un torride baiser. Après une longue apnée il se retira doucement et s'allongea près elle pour poser sa tête juste au dessus de sa poitrine et fermer les yeux, éreinté. Aiko elle esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur la nuque trempée de son amant, l'autre glissée dans ses cheveux gris. Elle était heureuse... essoufflée, mais heureuse, et parfaitement lucide. Elle le sentit s'endormir contre elle et hésita un instant, avant de faire de même, épuisée. Même si les espions d'Emi étaient sûrement en train de les traquer dans toute la ville, ici ils étaient en sécurité.

Smoker se réveilla le premier, quelques heures plus tard. Entre temps les multiples bougies qui éclairaient la pièce avaient complètement fondu, la pièce désormais éclairée par les rayons de soleil passant à travers le rideau bleu. Il s'accouda et se redressa d'une main pour contempler son amante, encore endormie. Il la regarda un moment pour ensuite fermer les yeux dans un soupir, les remords lui comprimant le cœur. Ne sentant plus sa chaleur, Aiko se réveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour le regarder, l'esprit encore endormi. Smoker esquissa un geste pour se relever mais elle le retint doucement pour le garder près d'elle, son visage tout près.

-qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

Sa question presque murmurée eût l'effet d'un pieu transperçant le cœur de Smoker.

-ça n'aurait pas dû arriver...

Elle le regarda un moment, puis soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, créant plus de remords dans le cœur du marine incapable de lui dire non. Aiko coupa ensuite le baiser et regarda Smoker de ses yeux bleus, un doux sourire sur son visage :

-j'ai pour principe de toujours agir de façon à ne jamais rien regretter... quoi qu'il arrive.

-j'ai profité de toi alors que tu n'étais pas en état de réfléchir décemment... c'est impardonnable.

Aiko le regarda un moment et rit doucement, puis reprit ses lèvres.

-j'en ai aussi profité, ne t'inquiète pas...

Un sourire amusé en coin, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Smoker qui après un silence soupira avec un sourire discret. Décidément un simple sourire suffisait pour qu'elle le débarrasse de tout remord, s'en était choquant ! Aiko ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour parler mais se rétracta juste après dans un rosissement, intriguant Smoker :

-qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-je... non rien...

Terriblement inquiet, il la regarda complètement paniqué, ignorant ce qu'elle refusait de lui dire :

-dis-moi...

Aiko le regarda un moment droit dans les yeux, une barre rouge apparaissant sur son visage :

-je... je réalise maintenant que je... t'aime.

Smoker la regarda, ahuri.

-... et toi ?

Smoker expira difficilement et la regarda, hésitant. Devait-il lui dire, même... le pouvait-il ? La voyant dans l'attente d'une réponse, il se baissa et la posa doucement sur les coussins, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux. Après une telle nuit elle méritait de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, que qu'il éprouvait.

-le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois tu étais en train de rire... ce jour là j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait plus que toi...

Smoker se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour y déposer un simple baiser. Les deux restèrent ainsi, les yeux fermés, leurs lèvres connectées. Smoker rouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'Aiko et ne laissa qu'un millimètre entre leurs lèvres, juste de quoi murmurer trois mots :

-je t'aime...

Il ferma les yeux, tout de suite pris par les remords de sa révélation, remords qui s'évaporèrent quand Aiko éclata de rire devant lui. Surpris de sa réaction il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda rire devant lui, prêt à se vexer à tout moment. Aiko se calma un peu et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder, un grand sourire sur le visage :

-tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis, tu le sais ça ?

Smoker qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait rougit grimaça et grogna, son rougissement encore plus intense :

-ça te fait marrer !?

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire, se délectant de le voir aussi susceptible. Smoker passa de l'irritation à la malice en une seconde en la voyant incapable de s'arrêter de rire :

-attend un peu...

Il s'avança sur elle et commença à la chatouiller alors qu'elle se débattait pour l'en empêcher, riant de plus belle. Après avoir envoyé valser quelques coussins aux quatre coins de la pièce entre deux roulades, les deux marines toujours nus restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant.

-... tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

Aiko le regarda, puis comprit, et prit un air amusé :

-... de deux cigares ?

-pas seulement...

Aiko fronça les sourcils, surprise, et maintenant intriguée. Smoker s'avança et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire, et se retint de rire quand il coupa le baiser :

-tu es quelqu'un de très romantique, en fin de compte...

Smoker attrapa un coussin qu'il lui lança, la faisant éclater de rire. Elle esquiva le coussin tueur et s'allongea sur son amant, capturant ses lèvres :

-j'adore te voir aussi susceptible, tu es tellement sexy quand tu t'énerves...

Smoker grogna et la prit de suite dans ses bras pour tourner et se mettre sur elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. Une voix familière provenant de la salle où la vieille recevait ses clients coupa leur étreinte :

-ah ! Les amoureux sont réveillés ! Désirez-vous un peu de thé, ou du café avec votre petit déjeuner ? Des aphrodisiaques peut-être ?

Aiko répondit en première :

-du thé pour moi, s'il-te-plaît Kitai !

-du café suffira, merci... Kitai.

-entendu !

Les pas s'éloignèrent et les deux marines se regardèrent, puis sourirent et se rhabillèrent. Après un bon petit déjeuner, Aiko se rendit au magasin juste en face et acheta une boîte de cigares, des chaussures et une veste sombre pour Smoker qui était toujours vêtu de son seul pantalon et boxer. Quand il fut enfin en tenue décente, la sergent s'adressa à la vieille voyante :

-merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-ça me fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous en avez l'occasion !

Smoker alluma deux cigares :

-vous nous reverrez plus tôt que vous ne le penser.

Les deux marines sortirent de la boutique et retournèrent en direction du port. Sur la route, Aiko se tourna vers Smoker, intriguée :

-au fait, comment vous avez fait pour vous faire enlever ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laissez faire, donc...

Smoker tourna la tête et croisa son regard alors qu'elle le regardait avec insistance.

-un filet de granit marin dans le dos, ça pardonne pas...

D'abord surprise, Aiko le dévisagea un moment avant de prendre un air ahuri :

-attendez... vous mentez !?

-pour qui tu me prends jeune fille !

Smoker détourna le regard et continua de marcher tout en sachant que son second ne le lâchait pas des yeux, n'y croyant rien. Irrité par son regard pesant sur lui il soupira bruyamment et finit par grommeler :

-je suis allé acheter des cigares dans une boutique et je... j'ai été abordé par des gamins. L'un d'eux a glissé du granit marin dans ma poche voilà t'es contente !?

Aiko écarquilla les yeux et détourna tout de suite le regard alors qu'un rictus apparaissait sur son visage, signe qu'elle se retenait de rire du mieux qu'elle pouvait en imaginant la scène qu'elle aurait aimé voir de ses yeux. La vieille avait préservé son honneur de combattant en lui disant que c'était des hommes, et on en restera à cette version de l'histoire, pour le bien de tout le monde...

-ôte-moi ce sourire de ton visage, ou je te jure que je te laisse moisir sur cette île.

Aiko reprit un air sérieux qu'elle ne put garder que quelques secondes, un léger sourire revenant déjà à la charge :

-oui mon colonel.

Elle tourna la tête et pouffa discrètement, ne pouvant plus tenir. Smoker grogna et accéléra le pas, Aiko la suivant. Un groupe d'hommes se posa devant eux, leur barrant la route menant au port. Tous sortirent des armes et des épées, Aiko tourna alors la tête vers son supérieur qui prit les devants.

-reste là.

Il s'élança sur le groupe d'agresseurs qui vola sous les coups du colonel. Aiko le regarda et esquissa un sourire amusé :

-aaaah... les hommes et leur honneur...

En quelques secondes ce fut réglé. Tous les agresseurs à terre, Smoker se retourna et fit signe à Aiko de le suivre, maintenant défoulé.

-ça va mieux ?

Smoker se tourna et la regarda :

-ouais.

Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent au port, où ils reprirent leur petite embarcation. Constatant l'état du bateau salement amoché, Smoker grogna :

-qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Aiko le regarda, gênée :

-... c'est une longue histoire...

.

_Voilà ! un lemon classique et tranquille mais pas moins agréable je l'espère ! laissez des reviews si vous aussi vous aimeriez vous retrouvez dans les bras de Smoker entre deux coussins ! :3_


End file.
